Admit It!
by caiyt
Summary: This is a fic about Sumire as she finally meets what she calls the man of her dreams but totally denies it... ok it's Andou...


'_I love only Natsume and Ruka! How could I possibly have a crush on one of the _

_specially-ability class. You're stupid! You're all stupid.' —blushes—_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gakuen Alice –locks the door in the bathroom at screams-

**Summary: **Sumire is the so-called leader of the Ruka/Natsume fans club who now has a crush on Mikan's sempai. 'Tsubasa Andou' and denies it to the max. But of course since Kokoro is a mind-reader Alice she fails to hide it… now she blames Mikan for the exposure of her secret!

**Reminder: **Hey, guys hope you'll all enjoy this… How I love cross-pairings!

™---------------------------------------------------------------™

**Admit It!**

By: unnamed cat

**Chapter 1: Isn't he cute?**

™---------------------------------------------------------------™

"Dammit ain't he a hottie?" some high school students said as they saw the ultimate campus heartthrob, Tsubasa Andou passed by.

"What's so cute about him? Natsume is indeed more handsome than him!" Sumire bluffed.

"What are you talking about Sumire?" Anna a petit girl of 15 asked her classmate.

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about?' ain't Natsume more handsome than that Tsubasa?" Sumire raised her voice.

Tsubasa saw Anna and walked closer to her and Sumire. He politely smiled at the two young ladies.

"Good morning to you both. Have either one of you seen Mikan and Hotaru?" he asked with a smile so irresistible.

At once Sumire had pink flushes on her cheeks. She tried to look away. He caught her and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hey way the heck are you blushing Sumire! I thought you were as tough as your good for nothing brother!" he mocked her.

"Who did you call good for nothing!" Sumire yelled back at him.

It's been 5 years and Tsubasa still kept mocking her. And it gets nastier by the minute.

"Of course no other than your elder brother who thinks his the greatest man in the world!" Tsubasa bragged.

She sighed.

"Okay. Enough I have no time for this unreasonable chattering!" with that Sumire dragged Anna away from the laughing Tsubasa.

From her back she could here him shout at her.

"Goodbye my dear lady! May you not let your shadows be caught in the dark!" he laughed again.

'Now what did that have to mean?' she thought and looked back with a dismayed face only to see Tsubasa greeting Mikan with a light kiss on her cheeks.

"Oh Tsubasa-sempai, you should really stop doing that or else Natsume might get **really **mad at you." Mikan said with a giggle.

'Why the heck is she flirting with him? Darn her!' she said.

Anna noticed that Sumire's face suddenly lit red as if angry. She was worried so she asked her.

"Sumire? Are you alright? You're red with anger."

"Yes I'm fine." She shouted.

"There's no need to shout. I'm just beside you!" Anna said in teary eyes.

"Sorry Anna. I'm just not myself today…" Sumire tapped her back.

She glanced at Tsubasa for the last time before she entered the room but she saw no one there.

'Maybe he left already.' She told herself. 'Why the heck am I saying this? As if I cared.' She cursed her self for the stupid thoughts that kept rushing to her mind.

It was unusual but she requested to sit at the back of the room. She didn't really listen to the lectures and to her classmates who were babbling about almost everything. She just sat there. Thinking…

™--------------------------------------------------------™

"You know what Kaname, I had the weirdest day!" Tsubasa told his best friend.

"Why is that? Would you mind telling me?" Kaname replied as he once again stroked Mr. Bear's fur.

"You see, Shoda's sister, I bumped into her. She was really acting very weird." Tsubasa said scratching his head.

"In what why was she weird?" Kaname asked as he cuddled Mr. Bear closer to him.

"How should I know! She's the one blushing…" Tsubasa said as he threw his hands in midair.

"She blushed? That's an unusual thing for Shoda's sister to blush…" Kaname trailed off.

"What do you mean unusual? Huh? Do you know something that I don't!" Tsubasa said accusingly.

"—coughs— I don't know? What should I keep from you?" Kaname said putting Mr. Bear down.

"It's good we understand clearly." Tsubasa said as he headed for his room. "I'm gonna take a forty winks for a while.

"Ok I'll wake you up when something comes up." Kaname replied after cleaning the table.

"No, don't bother to wake me up. I wanna rest for a while." Tsubasa replied with a yawn.

™------------------------------------------------------------™

On the other side of the dormitory, Sumire silently got out of her room and headed to the music room. She opened it slowly so that no one would get attracted. She went to the piano and played a melody in the air. She gently let down her fingers and started playing the piano.

(**A/n: **I don't know if she knows how to play but I liked the scenery in the music room with all the pianos and stuff like that.)

'What's that? I can hear a piano playing…' Tsubasa thought.

He step out of bed and followed the music he was hearing. It's a bit odd though as if there was no possibility that he could hear that cause he was miles away from the music room. And that was the only place where there was a piano. He quickened his pace and when he reached the place, he hid by the windows and peeked at the person playing the piano.

He was a bit taken aback, he saw Shoda's sister playing the piece that Misaki Harada (his ex-girl friend whom he deadly loved) play before she left the Academy on a mission with Persona. He stared at her dumbfounded by the scenery. He could imagine Misaki play that and gently smile at him.

Sumire being a animal transportation alice felt that someone was looking at her. She smells the fragrance of the person the she was thinking of.

"Who goes there? Answer me." Sumire yelled.

™---------------------------------------------------------------™

_**to be continued…**_

**Author's Notes: **So it's not that long… sorry… but hope you like this I cut it for some thrill hehe… just hang out on these pages for more…

REVIEWS please…

R&R people!

Okay…!

I'll allow _flames_ and _critics _as well. :'c

even though I don't want to I have to allow it… just to respect others opinions!

Love you all!

-

-

-

-

-

I know you want it!

The button for submit reviews is just at the lower part go on!

Yes, that's right!

Just a little bit more!

There.

Thanks!


End file.
